No news!
by NancyMay
Summary: No news is not necessarily good news in Mattie's eyes, so what is Jean hiding?


Inspired by 'Home thoughts from abroad' by Clifford T Ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie loved getting Jean's letters, her link to home, but lately they had been rather short. Nothing much happening in Ballarat. Now _that_ she didn't believe. Surely Lucien had put his foot in it with Patrick Tyneman, gone too far in an investigation or even annoyed Jean. But no, nothing like that; just everyone was fine, the weather was lovely and her begonias were coming along nicely.

London was dark and depressing. She missed the openness of Ballarat, the bright wide streets. She was dreadfully homesick. Normally a happy, outgoing girl, Mattie was having trouble making friends. She had found out, quite early on in her work at St Bart's that she had taken a position that had been earmarked by a local nurse. Usurped, was how one nurse described her rival, and bitter, very bitter! That nurse was spreading poisonous gossip about her, now she knew how Jean felt! She was living in the Nurse's Home, a functional building, not a bit cosy and no matter what she did to her room, it still felt, well, functional. She'd even tried to grow a begonia to remind her of Jean, but it obviously hadn't liked the lack of light or warmth. She found the easiest way to deal with everything was to do a lot of night shifts. That way she was asleep when the tittle-tattle was going round and it was quiet at night, so she didn't have to interact with too many other nurses. She was able to talk to the doctors, though. They were interested in hospital life 'down under', and some were actively thinking of moving there, at least for a trial period. The fact that she was at ease with the doctors didn't endear her to her fellow nurses, either, they were somewhat jealous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was surprised to get a letter from Mattie, it was nice, but a surprise. He hadn't written to her although he missed her, but he always sent his love in Jean's letter.

'Hello Charlie,

This will be a surprise, me writing to you, and thank you for your good wishes every time Jean writes.

Jean's letters have been a little short lately, I think she's hiding something from me. Is everything alright? I am worried she and Lucien aren't getting along, that he's done something silly and upset her. London is dark and depressing and I miss you all. Jean's letters don't help, I'm afraid, but please don't tell her that. If you get a minute would you write and tell me what's going on?

Love

Mattie'

Charlie read the letter several times. He missed Mattie too, but he had no idea Jean had kept so much from her. He worried that if he wrote and told her about Mei Lin and Alderton she'd drop everything and rush home, but if he didn't she'd probably do the same.

'Mattie

I didn't know Jean had kept so much back. I thought she would have told you everything. Lucien was about to propose when, oh hell, this is hard, Mei Lin turned up! Yes, I'm not joking, Lucien's 'dead wife' arrived on the doorstep. Obviously they were both, well, horrified, is probably the best way to describe it.. Jean went back to being a housekeeper, Mei Lin ended up at the Soldier's Hill Hotel; what gossip that caused; and Lucien didn't know which way to turn, so he tried to keep out of their way. Anyway, it turns out that Derek Alderton had engineered it all, and now Lucien is trying to get a divorce, Alderton is dead, murdered, and Jean is trying to keep going, as she always does. Alice Harvey is propping her up and I am trying my best, but it's been an awful mess.

Sorry to rush this, but I need to catch the post.

I miss you, and I know Jean and Lucien do too.

Love

Charlie.'

He put the letter in the post, knowing it would be at least a fortnight before Mattie got it, and he was almost sure she would be on the next plane back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie read Charlie's letter with astonishment. Why had Jean not told her? Of course, she knew her young friend would have gone straight back home. Well, Jean Beazley, soon to be Jean Blake (hopefully), you don't get away with it that easily. I'm on my way, she thought. Her resignation letter quoted family problems, she would like to thank the hospital board for giving her the chance but she was needed at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was there to meet her at the airport, he'd invented a court case in Melbourne for Jean and :Lucien but told Frank the truth. He agreed Charlie should go and pick up Mattie, who he didn't know, but Charlie had told him how much of a friend to Jean she was.

Mattie flung her arms round Charlie, she really was so glad to see him, and wondered if this was an excuse to see him, but quickly put that thought out of her mind.

On the drive back he told her as much as he knew, and what the current state of affairs was.

'Oh God, Charlie, what an awful mess.' She gasped. She should have been there, she didn't know what she could have done, but she felt she should have been there for Jean and Lucien. 'Does Jean know I'm coming home?'

'Not likely, what do you take me for?' He grimaced, 'I'd probably get hell for telling you. I have made your bed up though, while she was shopping yesterday.'

Mattie grinned, trust Charlie to think of the practical things, he was a lot like Jean in that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up at the house, nothing seemed different, orderly, a hanging basket in bloom, the chair, all as it should be, but inside; well she'd soon find out.

Charlie took her suitcases from the boot of the car and went to unlock the door. It was surgery time and normally Jean would have been about to welcome the patients. These days she kept out of the way, due to some uncalled for sniping. Once the patients had been admitted she tended to retire to her room.

Charlie put Mattie's cases in her room while Mattie went to the kitchen. Nothing different. She made tea and laid a tray.

She didn't knock at Jean's door, she knew she was there, she could hear the radio and pages being turned. Opening the door she saw her friend, reading, a blanket over her knees. Jean looked up, surprised to be disturbed.

Mattie?' She rubbed her eyes, was she dreaming? 'Mattie..'

Mattie put the tray down and went to Jean, arms outstretched and drew her into a hug so tight Jean could hardly breathe.

'Oh Jean,' She stroked her head, 'Did you think you could hide it from me forever?'

'I didn't want to worry you.' Tears formed in Jean's eyes, 'I knew you'd chuck it all in and come home.'

'Well, your letters shouldn't have been so brief, then. Everyone ok, the weather, your begonias, honestly did you really think I wouldn't get it?'

'How..?'

'I wrote to Charlie, I was worried,' she admitted, studying her friend, she looked tired and thinner than usual, 'he told me everything.'

Jean leant against the young woman, young enough to be her daughter but so old in her head and let the tears fall. She sobbed. What she had wanted to do for weeks but wouldn't let herself for fear of being caught out, for seeming weak.

Mattie held her and let her cry, her own tears fell on Jean's head. Jean needed this, had done for so long, but hadn't wanted to let Lucien see her so distressed. She still loved him, always had, always would, but what they were going to do now she didn't know.

She told Mattie everything, Mei Lin, Alderton, the murders, and now Mei Lin and Lucien had agreed to part, he was going to obtain a divorce, on what grounds he refused to tell her. But she knew that Mei Lin had had an affair with Alderton in the past and wondered if she had continued it in the years Lucien was trying to find her. She was afraid, she said, afraid to love him in case it all came crashing down round her ears again, and she would not be able to bear that. She genuinely thought it would kill her.

Mattie just held her and let her cry. She didn't know what she could do but she was going to try to do something. Perhaps her father could help. He was bound to know someone. But she didn't tell Jean, it was her turn to keep secrets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien entered the kitchen not expecting to find Charlie there, he was supposed to be in Melbourne, in court. He expected to find, at the most, Jean making tea, but otherwise he didn't expect to find anyone.

'Err...Hello Charlie,' he stuttered, 'I thought you were in Melbourne.'

''Ah, yes, it was a ruse,' Charlie looked embarrassed, 'I had to collect something for you and Jean.'

'Ok,' Lucien grinned, 'What?'

'Me.' A voice from behind him mad him turn quickly.

'Mattie,' Lucien was genuinely pleased to see her, he had missed her, he opened his arms and drew her into a hug. 'What are you doing here?'

'Someone didn't tell me the truth, and I was worried.' She kissed his cheek, 'So I'm back.'

Lucien sat down, he didn't want the young nurse involved, it was his mess and he had to sort it out. 'Where's Jean?'

'Asleep, exhausted.' Mattie looked stern, she wasn't much better at it than the doctor, but it was enough.

'I've made her so unhappy,' Lucien was crestfallen.

'Actually, Lucien, she loves you very much, she's just so afraid to show it, in case anything goes wrong, and she doesn't want you to see how much she hurts.'

Charlie left the room, he felt surplus to requirements, knowing that Mattie would give it to him straight.

'God, Mattie, what am I going to do?' Lucien tried to stop the tear escaping from his left eye, but it was hopeless, he didn't want to cry in front of Mattie, but he couldn't stop himself. She stepped towards him and held him in the same tight grip she'd held Jean.

'Charlie mentioned divorce.' She told him.

'Yes, but it's going to take time.' Lucien blew his nose.

'On what grounds?'

'Adultery, on her part, not mine.' He admitted, 'She had an affair with Derek years ago.'

'And now?'

'Well, she was seen talking, arguing with him in the Botanical Gardens, and I know he had visited her in her room at the hotel.' Lucien was surprised at how easy it was to open up to Mattie. Jean had heard it all but hadn't put two and two together.

'Evidence of her adultery.' Mattie could be objective, she hadn't met the woman, she only had the information to go on and was cold in her analysis.

Lucien looked at her, a light in the darkness, perhaps. He'd not thought of that, but it could be more evidence. Even if Mei Lin denied it the hotel staff could back up his accusation, although he didn't want to make her the subject of gossip.

Mattie grabbed his shoulders, 'Think about it, Lucien,' she urged, 'you have been faithful to her, I know, even in the face of temptation. Let's face it if Jean had been a lesser woman..., and Joy threw herself at you. It's not as if you haven't had the opportunity.'

Lucien looked a lot brighter, he must thank Charlie for bringing her home, he had never realised what a wise young person she was.

There was a slight sound at the kitchen door, they both turned but it was Lucien that got up. He went straight over to Jean, took her by the shoulders and leant in to kiss her, properly, deeply, passionately; and she didn't object! Mattie tiptoed out to leave the two lovers alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the study she phoned her father. Whatever their past problems he was the one she could turn to in times of trouble. When she told him what she wanted him to find out, he was more than happy to help. When he had been in Ballarat Martin had found Jean and Lucien excellent hosts and had looked after his daughter exceedingly well. He was sensible enough to know that these things happen and those involved would have to make the best of it. He told her he would ring her back in the next day or so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She returned to the kitchen but Jean and Lucien were not there, or in the sitting room. Raising an eyebrow and smiling to herself, she went to her room and unpacked. A gentle knock on the door announced Charlie. He smiled, 'I'm going to start dinner, want to help?'

'Love to,' she held out her hand for his and they went to make the meal.

They chatted easily while they prepared a roast. They were not in the slightest concerned about the whereabouts of their landlord and his housekeeper. If they were up to shenanigans well, it wasn't the preserve of the young! (Although Jean and Lucien weren't old in Mattie's eyes, or Charlie's for that matter!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie called 'Dinner!' she didn't know where to find Jean and Lucien, although she had a good idea or two, so rather than going in search of the pair she yelled as loud as she could. Discovering them ,in flagrante delicto, was not what she wanted to do.

As she and Charlie put out the roast and vegetables Jean and Lucien appeared. Lucien had a smug look on his face, Jean just looked faintly embarrassed and a little pink. One or two curls were out of place, Mattie noticed, but did not say anything, turning away to smile at Charlie.

'Ah there you are,' she smiled, 'Charlie and I thought you'd got lost.'

Neither had an answer for that and sat at the table, not meeting eyes.

'Thank you, Charlie,' Jean said, 'I must have fallen asleep.'

'Yes, well, you deserve a break,' Charlie agreed, 'and Mattie was here to help.'

'I'm so glad you're back,' Jean said to Mattie, 'but what about London?'

'Mattie looked shame-faced, 'Honestly, Jean, Lucien, I couldn't take it. London was dark and cold. I had been favoured over a local nurse and she made it difficult for me. I know I should have battled on, but really, it was so hard without you to support me. Lucien, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you down.' Lucien reached over and squeezed her hand, 'You have never let me down, Mattie, don't ever think that.'

'And we are so glad you are here,' Jean repeated, 'I have missed you so much.'

Mattie knew Jean meant she needed her, a female friend was worth a lot, she, herself, had missed that friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed, Mattie settled back into routine at the house, her only problem was that she didn't have a job. She had told the hospital she was back and wondered if they had need for a district nurse. That was her previous position and, really, she would be happy to get back to that. They said they would contact her if a position became available. Lucien, aware that she had no income, told her she was his guest, and he would not take no for an answer. She did things around the house, helped Jean, helped him, taking over his surgery if he was called out by the police. She was a smile amid the frowns.

Lucien took various calls in his study, but never said what they were about, Jean continued in her role as housekeeper but allowed her feelings for Lucien to show. There were times neither were at breakfast, Charlie and Mattie just ate, cleared away and went about their business, Charlie to the station and Mattie, well whatever needed doing she did it, shopping, cleaning, making appointments. She would occasionally find the pair in the sun room or in the garden , talking or kissing or just sitting, arms around each other in silent contemplation. She knew they needed this, hers and Charlie's acceptance of their relationship, before they could show it to the wider world. Lucien still saw his patients, Jean was still visible, it was when there was a lull in the proceedings that they took time to be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie entered the house, laden down with shopping. it was eerily quiet; usually she could hear Jean or Lucien, giggling, if there were no patients. But today it was silent, and she was unnerved.

She daren't call out in case they were...

She had no doubt Jean and Lucien slept together, and neither tried to hide it, safe in the knowledge that the two lodgers were discreet, and occasionally took the opportunity when Mattie and Charlie were out to, well...

She peered into the sitting room, there they were. Arms around each other on the couch, Lucien was holding an envelope. He looked up, and smiled, half heartedly. 'Hello, Mattie.'

'Lucien, Jean,' she went quickly to them, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, we hope, it's just...' Lucien held out the envelope, still sealed.

'Don't want to open it?' Mattie smiled, it was a bit like receiving exam results, she thought.

'Err...'

'Let me,' she offered, holding out her hand. Lucien passed it to her and held his breath.

Mattie, opened the envelope and read the enclosed, she employed a serious expression when she looked at them.

'Well, you two,' she looked at them, she wished she wore glasses, the 'over the frame' look was very severe. Jean opened her eyes wide in terror and Mattie couldn't leave them in suspense anymore, 'Better book the registry office.' She grinned.

'You mean...?' Lucien and Jean chorused,

'Yep!' Mattie laughed, 'it's the divorce. You are free to make an honest woman of her, Lucien.' She didn't want to add, make it soon before anything else happens.

All three were hugging and dancing round the room when Charlie arrived back from work, Mattie quickly told him the news and he joined in, laughing and teasing the lovers. Lucien pulled Jean to him and put his hand in his waistcoat pocket and, in front of Mattie and Charlie, he got down on bended knee,

'Jean,' he took her hand, 'will you do me the honour of being my wife?'

For an instant she toyed with the idea of saying, no, she'd stay as his mistress, just to tease him, but only for an instant.

'Of course,' Jean breathed, 'Yes, yes a thousand times yes! Oh Lucien.' As he slipped the ring on her finger he pulled her to him and kissed her, the way she liked it.


End file.
